Stupid, Hypocritical Prefect
by Dolphin64575
Summary: Remus catches Tonks out of bed after hours and gives her a detention. Updated when I have ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Tonks scampered away from her latest prank, stifling giggles and checking over her shoulder for Filch or his kitten, Mrs. Norris.  
>"Oof!" She ran into someone and stepped back, rubbing her forehead. Who else was out of bed after hours? She looked up to find Remus Lupin, Gryffindor Prefect looking down at her. "Watch it- Oh, hullo, Remus." She smiled brightly.<br>"Nymphadora."  
>"Tonks." She interrupted.<br>"No first-name basis for me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She wished she could do that.  
>"Oh, nobody calls me by my first name." She breezed. "It's so old and clunky, everyone just calls me Tonks. Night, Remus." She headed toward the Hufflepuff basement.<br>"Tonks, you're past curfew." He said authoritatively. She could practically hear him put his hands on his hips. She yawned and continued walking, when a spell hit her and she fell forward, her knees quivering and shaking as if she had to give a lecture to the entire school in her skivvies. Quickly pulling her skirt down, she cussed and rolled onto her back, glaring at Remus. She hadn't learned the counter-curse for the Jelly-Legs Jinx yet. "You and your mates break rules all the time!" She accused. "Potter and Black are always tormenting that Snape boy, and you always miss class for a few days a month on your man-period, so how about you un-hex me and let me go to bed, and I don't tell the next professor I see about your activities?" She continued glaring, her hair changing from a bubble-gum pink pixie cut to a tomato red buzz in anger over the injustice. The prefects and their friends always got away with stuff and it just plain wasn't fair. If Tonks didn't get caught pranking so much, she could be a prefect in a few years time, but the universe conspired against her. Remus helped her up and supported her weight into an empty classroom. She sat on a table and continued to glare at the older boy. "Maybe I'll find that girl James fancies, Evans, and tell her about how you all smuggled firewhiskey back from the last Hogsmeade trip." She threatened. "Everyone always talks about how James and Sirius probably snog each other, but I've never even seen you holding hands with a girl."  
>"Nymphadora!" He interrupted.<br>"Tonks." She automatically corrected.  
>"Blathering on is not going to get you out of punishment. 10 house points for whatever you were doing out of bed after curfew, and 10 for threatening a prefect, and let's have detention here, tomorrow after dinner, to talk about what you were doing out of bed and mouthing off to me."<br>"Sod off and un-hex me." She scowled.  
>"5 more points." He replied, raising both eyebrows in an unimpressed manner. He pointed his wand at her legs and helped her out the door as she got used to walking again. As soon as she was steady, she yanked her arm out of his soft grip and stomped off to the Hufflepuff basement.<br>How dare that Remus Lupin take 25 house points and give her a detention! She wasn't all that upset about the house points, Hufflepuffs never won the House Cup, but detention, ugh! Stuck in a classroom with that pretentious, rule-breaking, hypocritical prefect!


	2. Chapter 2

Tonks shuffled to the classroom Lupin had confronted her in last night. Her hair had returned to her normal pink pixie cut overnight, but it was lengthening and dulling as she walked. She had stuffed her robe pockets full of sweets before dinner, and was currently chewing some Drooble's gum. She put some more in her mouth. Perhaps she could annoy Lupin with loads of bubblegum bubbles floating around the classroom. She arrived and found him standing at the front of the room. She scowled and slumped into a desk, her now brown hair swinging about her shoulders. He sat next to her.

"Nymphadora- "

"Tonks." She muttered.

"Tonks, I understand it doesn't seem fair to you." He sighed. "I get to bend a few rules because I made it to being Prefect, the teachers trust me not to be reckless with my responsibility."

"So, since you were a goody-goody when you were my age, you get to rescue your mates from trouble now?" She summed up boredly.

"On the contrary, James and Sirius get in trouble quite a bit. And Peter, though he gets in trouble less. Point is, my friends don't get a free ride just because I can help them."

"Oh, quit lying." She snapped, her hair lightening to ginger in annoyance. "You lot tease Snape, Evans, and even Pettigrew, and you don't get in one lick of trouble for it. Plus you all disappear a few days a month, probably wreaking havoc somewhere, if what I know of Potter is right. So just take all your talk on responsibility and following the rules, and stuff it. You get to do loads of stuff you'd otherwise get in trouble for. The other prefects don't abuse their position nearly as much as you do, so just sod off." Her hair had shortened back to a buzz cut and was red as a ripe tomato again. Either her hair or her attitude put him off, because he stood and paced the classroom. She blew some small bubbles and watched them float about the room, her hair gradually lengthening and lightening again, until it was a hot-pink short pixie cut. She never really bothered to keep much control over her hair most of the time. It served as a nice warning for people to leave her alone when she was in a bad mood.

"Nym- Tonks." He sighed, trying again. "Let's start differently. What were you doing out of bed after hours last night?" He stopped pacing and looked at her.

"Just wandering around, stretching my legs." She replied, boredly.

"You literally ran into me while looking over your shoulder." He monotoned, again raising his eyebrows in an unimpressed manner.

"Right… That…" She stalled, cussing internally and looking down to her left. She felt her hair dulling to a grey-brown in an attempt to not be seen, and get out of the lie.

"Oh, come on, N-Tonks, you can't trick a trickster." He grinned boyishly. "I'm best mates with James Potter, remember?" She chuckled and shook her head in defeat, grinning. Her hair shortened and lightened a bit in her cheer. "You really wear your emotions on your er, sleeve." He commented lightly, looking at her head.

"Yes, well, it helps others to know when I'm in a foul mood." She shrugged and popped a Fizzing Whizzbee into her mouth.

"Back on track, what were you doing running around after hours?" He schooled his expression into sternness.

"Probably the same as what you were doing." She replied flippantly, beginning to hover out of her seat.

"I was doing prefect duties, walking the halls, looking for troublemakers like yourself."

"And your mates." Tonks amended for him, grinning cheekily, now at his height due to the candy.

"What were you doing out of bed?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You've already got a detention; I probably won't give you another."

"If you're not going to punish me for it, why bother?"

"Humor me." He answered. "Why were you out of bed? It can't be that bad."

"Fine, if you simply must know, I was putting Popping Pellets from Zonko's, which I covered in ink, on top of slightly ajar doors. When the door gets pushed open, the pellets fall, pop on the ground, and spray ink onto whatever's nearby. Happy now?" She scowled, her hair shortening.

"Yes." He replied simply, has face impassive, not smiling nor frowning. She scowled some more as the Whizzbee wore off, and began chewing the last of her Drooble's. She glanced around at the bubbles she had already blown. Lupin just watched her, seemingly bored. She scowled at him some more. The Marauders, as his mates called themselves, made Gryffindor bravery look like nothing more than arrogant foolhardiness.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where do you lot go, once a month?" She asked. They always managed to sneak away, and the teachers never commented on it, not even for James Potter and Sirius Black, some of the biggest pranksters in school.

"None of your business." He replied calmly, though he wouldn't look at her.

"Oh come on, you don't even get in any trouble, not even Black or Potter! Are you off running errands for Dumbledore?" She asked, imagining them casting disillusionment charms on themselves and sneaking off campus.

"Why d'you want to know?" He asked, standing up to look down at her. She scowled at his show of authority. Her hair, which had gradually been returning to normal, turned ginger in annoyance.

"Curious, jeez. I'd like to cut classes and not get in trouble every now and then, you know how Slughorn can ramble on." She folded her arms and put her legs up on the desk, slouching and looking him in the eye defiantly. She carefully blew a large bubble, still staring Lupin in the eye. 5 centimetres. 10. 13, just a bit more. When she had blown the gum into a bubble approximately 15 centimetres tall, she sealed it off with her lips and let it float about the room, sending the smaller bubbles from earlier bouncing off in different directions.

"Tonks-" He tried. She sighed loudly, interrupting him. He stopped and waited for her to speak, but she just leveled her gaze at him. "Tonks-" She yawned, then stared at him again. The muscles in his jaw tensed and he ran a hand through his hair in aggravation. She raised her eyebrows, asking silently what was wrong. She smirked as he turned away to pace some more. She could do detention. As long as he didn't try to talk to her, she could just lounge in the desk for a while. "Detention. Here. Tomorrow night." He growled.

"What?" She burst, standing. "But you said-!"

"You're not respecting me, Nymphadora, why should I respect you? Detention, here, tomorrow night." With that he left, his school robes swishing. She scowled at the doorway and kicked a chair, her hair short but quickly growing, and vibrantly ginger-red.


End file.
